


All I want

by kiry



Category: 2PM (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:34:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28289265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiry/pseuds/kiry
Summary: 什么东西能装满李俊昊的房间？
Relationships: Jang Wooyoung/Lee Junho
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	All I want

**Author's Note:**

> 写给2018的圣诞节，但祝2020的人们圣诞快乐！

当张祐荣第一次提出想给他送点什么的时候，李俊昊因为困乏和餍足没给出像样的回应。他正搂着张祐荣的腰，把头靠在那瘦得硌人却温暖的背上，张祐荣通常不太喜欢在做过之后也维持紧密的身体接触，但李俊昊很无耻地撒了娇，借口他的手机屏幕太晃眼，把张祐荣抱好了又信誓旦旦地说睡前一定会松手。他说完就准备立刻装睡，张祐荣却捏捏他的手。“什么东西能装满你的房间？”他缩在被子里的声音闷闷的。“我想送你那个。”

“什么？”李俊昊比想象中困，没太听清。张祐荣重复一遍，他堪堪理解了，又为这种天马行空的猜谜头疼不已，脑子也不转，答得十分敷衍：“空气，还不用你送。”

张祐荣显然是非常不满，小声嘀咕了几句，不用听也知道肯定不是什么好话。李俊昊决定直接惩罚他，扯开领口在他的肩中咬了一口，给张祐荣咬得吸气，又被李俊昊按住了小幅度的挣扎，只得作罢反抗。至于再往后，张祐荣玩手机玩到什么时候，又是凌晨几点走人的，走之前有没有按他要求的吻他一下，李俊昊都记不得了，只是在熟睡中感受到一些微小的动静。第二天的清晨，他像往常一样一个人从床上醒来，拿着手机看了半天，才给张祐荣回了个消息，继续昨天的话题，告诉他「你来的时候，我的房间就装满了」。

发完又立刻肉麻起来，想着回归期的张祐荣应该会忙得四脚朝天，大概抽不出空来笑话他，才半是宽慰半是失落地把手机扔到一边，起来收拾自己然后开始工作。

-

因为张祐荣的一句预告，李俊昊虽说不上苦苦等待，多少也是抱了些期望。但直到入伍通知下来，张祐荣都没再提过这件事，李俊昊只好也抛到脑后了，毕竟当下比起收不收礼物，能挤出点时间多和张祐荣待一会才是实际的。

做低头不见抬头见的队友的第十年，他们才迟迟走入分离的倒计时。李俊昊时常对此没有实感，见面的频率基本没有变，并且他还是会习惯性地在休息室或者后台亲密地捏一下张祐荣挂着耳返的耳朵。还有跑完海外行程回家的那次，他看到被子里已经埋了个人，便轻手轻脚地洗澡，等钻进去的时候被子里面已经捂热了，张祐荣睡得熟且恣意，脸颊都堆出弧度，李俊昊大发慈悲地不去闹他，把垂到一边的手握进自己手里，也睡了过去。他被张祐荣的体热和香波气味包围，像被保护进了密不透风的舒适圈，忘记了疲倦，忘记了要多讨一个吻，以及按时间来看这极有可能是张祐荣最后一次睡在他身边这件事。

李俊昊在那天睡了一个无梦的好觉，连起床气都消失了。因为五点钟的闹铃把张祐荣一同叫醒了，他揉着自己的脸，看着李俊昊形同机械地起床穿衣，冷不丁冒出一句：“下周我想去坡州玩。”

“哦...”李俊昊不咸不淡应了一声，忽然反应过来：“嗯？你要来探我的班吗？”

“我要旅游，顺便看看你。”张祐荣把顺便两个字咬得重重的，但李俊昊听不进去，很兴奋地过来堵他的嘴。晨起的口气不太好，李俊昊却还是执意要吻久一点，水声反复了一次又一次，直到被经纪人的电话打断才告一段落。出门前他留给张祐荣的话是让他多躺一会再走，同样执意地不对张祐荣的坡州行讲上几句假惺惺的客套。太辛苦了，不要来，我忙得要死，可能没空见你的，比这些善良的想法更重要的是李俊昊确实想让他来，所以他不仅不会说出口，还准备预防张祐荣改主意，决心骗都要把他骗过来。

但是张祐荣轮不到他骗，张祐荣很主动地送上门给他见了。李俊昊在正午从头到脚穿着黑色的厨师服，热得每卡一次就要化妆师过来紧急补妆。他闭着眼睛，被高温烤得有些头晕，又惦记着张祐荣开车过来的时间，昏昏沉沉的，冷不防被杵了一下嘴巴。张祐荣手里拿着冰美式，被他受惊的样子逗得无声地笑起来。李俊昊就着他的手吸了一大口咖啡，不过在把冰凉苦涩的液体咽下去之前就完全清醒了。他站起来拍张祐荣的肩膀，抱小狗一样把张祐荣抱得双脚离地，同时大笑着向所有工作人员和前辈介绍了这位同组合的好朋友。张祐荣十分配合，尽管没有镜头对着还是拿出了做艺能的精力，搂着他的脖子大声喊出了一些私下说不出口的夸赞。“李俊昊最棒！”他张开手臂，把全神的重量都压在李俊昊的手心里，几乎让李俊昊有点想在大庭广众之下踹柜门去亲他，但最终只是把他不怎么平稳地放了下来。

李俊昊知道自己看上去绝对是高兴过头了，因此破天荒的得到了五分钟休息时间。他用这宝贵的五分钟去便利店给张祐荣买了一支雪糕，张祐荣剥开包装纸，问他要不要先咬一口，李俊昊摇了摇头，撸了一把他的后颈，刺刺的，有点扎人，一颗被棒球帽遮得严严实实的脆栗子。

“头发。”他说，张祐荣立刻条件反射地压了压帽檐。“呀，你都过来了，不给我看吗？”

“太短了，本来想比现在长一点的，但是理发的时候我睡着了。”他含着雪糕，脸肉突兀了一些，语气里透着一丝不必要的苦恼和伤感，不知道在李俊昊眼中这是如此可爱，以至于在后来很多见不到面的时刻都会想起这一刻。他还在继续解释：“你可以等下个月再看，结业式的时候我会发照片给你......”

“我会到场的，”李俊昊根本不知道自己有没有空，但出于高兴和期待还是这么说了。“到时候你要把贝雷帽摘了给我摸个够。”

张祐荣含糊地答应了。李俊昊看了一眼手机，他该跟张祐荣道别然后回去了，“你要保重”“照顾好自己”，他想留一些俗气而无可避免的叮嘱，可张祐荣凑过来轻轻地吻了他的唇角，用甜腻的香草换走了李俊昊的不舍。动作很快，发生在不为人知的一瞬，只有透过门缝的冷气捕风捉影抓到了证据，毕竟吹过李俊昊的耳尖时也并没有带走那里的燥热。

预想中的难过被雪糕冻住了，他和张祐荣笑着说了不像话的再见，张祐荣坚持要目送他老老实实回组才肯离开，李俊昊只好背对他跑回去，一边跑一边傻兮兮地挥手，既在喊剧组同事，又在富有效率地送走张祐荣。电视剧临近杀青，他通宵了一天一夜总算了忙完了全部的工作，坐上车后座就犯起困，回家之后更是直接陷入了昏睡，再醒来的时候，李俊昊看看时间，到了第二天的晚上，张祐荣不在他身边，当然，他大概已经躺在某张硬板床上睡着了。

「我要去了，拍摄顺利」，李俊昊往下划了划，看到张祐荣在失去手机使用券之前发来的消息。「结业式的时候换我请你吃冰淇淋吧哥^ ^」

他盯着那两条短短的气泡。七月的晚上闷且潮，凝结的情绪迟来地开始融化，让李俊昊越过了前味的甜，中调的平静，后知后觉地尝到了他应得的痛苦。他回了一个「好」，尽管知道张祐荣看不见，然后把头埋进枕头里。可令人难受的是那里早就没有香波的味道了，不止这样，张祐荣好像在走之前特意把所有放在李俊昊家里的东西都打包装走了一样，不然怎么一点能拿来缓解的都找不到？

他在眼眶涌出的湿意中意识到自己低估了分离的含义。这是迟缓的、绵长的痛，虽然不猛烈，却又麻又心酸，还带着叫人时时记挂的痒。张祐荣两天前才吻过他，来回开了四五个小时的车就为了给他一个临时性的happy ending，此刻也统统不能作数，只能让他比过去所有在一起的时间加起来还要喜欢和想念这个人。他甚至后悔起没有翘上半天班去帮张祐荣完成真正的坡州行，吃雪糕只是第一步，他们还可以去那边有名的拍摄地拍几张游客照，在网红餐馆把未来一年的天都聊完，最后去车上，张祐荣不一定愿意，但李俊昊会哄着他去躺到后座岔开腿，让两个人在狭窄的车内做爱。

“祐荣，”他叫张祐荣的名字，把瘦小的腰握进怀里。“我会想你的，我每一天都会想你的，还有Johnny，Qoo，孩子们也会想你的。你要健康，能胖一点最好，不行的话至少不能生病。我们也要快点见面，你每次休假，我的优先等级要高于其他人...”

李俊昊只记得把想说的话说了个痛快，至于有没有射到张祐荣体内，张祐荣给了什么回答，都再一次被困意搅乱而丢失了。梦里的他在坡州，实际的他三小时过后就要起床飞日本，交叠出全部的他睡在虚拟与现实的交点，被打了一针唯心止痛剂，拥抱着舒适圈，像他的猫一样闭着眼蜷成一团。

-

结业式那天李俊昊失眠到四点，早上起晚了，被黄灿盛电话轰炸，只得忍痛放弃漂漂亮亮去见张祐荣的打算，套了最普通的黑T黑帽子便出了门。他们在保姆车上等，李俊昊一刻不停地盯着车窗外，终于在人头攒动中艰难地找到了那颗脆栗子。张祐荣比他想得受欢迎得多，李俊昊含着一丝酸意看他接连和同期拥抱道别，然后是粉丝，直到经纪人指给他车的位置才不紧不慢走过来。

“来了？”张祐荣拉开车门，李俊昊看见一个久违的露出牙齿的笑容，一瞬间所有因为见不到面产生的负面情绪都自然而然消失了。两个人大叫着把张祐荣抱上车，李俊昊按说好的掀了他的贝雷帽，张祐荣的头发还是很短，和笑声一起被他捧进掌心爱不释手地搓揉。他晒黑了点，但是看起来健康得要命，脸上的肉也多了，简直没有比这更好的事。他们交换这一个月来的经历，李俊昊选择性省略了一些由丢人的眼泪构成的片段，不过插嘴的机会也不多，张祐荣和黄灿盛一唱一和地讲话逗得他流出了更多好的眼泪。回公司之后他们拍了合照，李俊昊下午还有别的工作，但他还是坚持看着张祐荣录完了预备物料。拍摄一结束，他朝张祐荣勾勾手，张祐荣像小狗似的跑过来，李俊昊抓着他的腰把他带回休息室，神秘兮兮地往他手里塞东西。

“上次忘记了，你要带上这个。”李俊昊严肃地说。张祐荣摊开手掌，里面是一个penpen钥匙扣，他一个月没接触外界，不知道这是李俊昊最后一场日巡那天从粉丝手里用to签和合影换回来的。塑胶片扁扁的，上面印的小企鹅不知为何长了一双猫耳朵，李俊昊觉得很可爱，值得张祐荣带进部队，扛着被同期笑话的压力每天都拿出来看一看，还要透过它去想这是谁的周边，谁放到他手上，还一边吻着他的嘴求他收下来的。李俊昊不能保证张祐荣真的会这么做，但那也不是他要考虑的问题。他现在唯一烦恼的就是，也许明天就应该恢复增肌，不然以张祐荣变结实的速度，退伍的时候被考拉抱起来的人可能就是他了。

-

等张祐荣有了固定的休假，李俊昊又开始了无休无止的工作，见面的时间不如想得那么充裕，却也不会再寂寞到缩在被子里掉眼泪。张祐荣不一定听他的话乖乖带着penpen，但李俊昊刷到他在展览上留下的那张蠢蠢的画像，「必须是李俊昊」，张祐荣写道，附赠一颗尖头尖脑的爱心，他就知道张祐荣有好好把他带在身上。李俊昊也去张祐荣家里等过他，跑行程带的妆都没顾上卸，张祐荣一回来他们就在那张旧沙发上做了。墨绿的皮革上晕出大片肉色，李俊昊隔着衣服吻他的背，一边摸到光裸的下半身，把性器插进张祐荣的腿缝，蹭着会阴温和地高潮。

性事过后他们挤在单人沙发上拥吻，张祐荣开玩笑地说他好像在和大明星地下恋爱的圈外人士，被李俊昊打了一下，又被叫成唱片大师使唤着去弄点有情调的音乐。“圣诞节我有假期。”张祐荣说，无论声音还是这句话的内容都甜得像爵士乐的一部分。他衣衫不整地靠在李俊昊肩膀上，玩李俊昊被压乱的头发，说的时候并没有预计到自己会被对方抑制不住地吻到有反应，在李俊昊的手里又射了一次。“我还在这等你。”李俊昊亲着他的耳朵说，而张祐荣仍处于贤者时间，木着点了点头，缓了一会才补充道：“不，去你家吧。”

“怎么啦，想见孩子们？”

“不全是。”张祐荣懒得躲了，由着他东一下西一下地吻。“先保密，到时候你就知道了。”

谜底最终于圣诞节前一个星期揭晓了。李俊昊在后台收到那个包得严严实实，贴着红色和绿色贴纸的包裹时的感叹完全出自真心：“这真的是张祐荣送我的圣诞礼物？”他在镜头前来回念叨了三四遍，多少有点怀疑这仅仅是公司的节日企划，但看见盒子里一只手就能拿过来的、小小的水晶球形音响，五个月前的记忆，那句应当被随便抛弃的话，便第一时间冒了出来。

“什么东西能装满你的房间？”张祐荣曾经问过李俊昊，现在告诉他：“光和音乐，它们能装满你的房间。”

所以在没有我的时候，你至少拥有它们，可以不再寂寞。

这是张祐荣从很久以前就预谋好的祝福，是年初就降临的圣诞节，诞生在李俊昊面对更久的离别和不安之前，越过时间和空间，闪着好看的彩色光，对李俊昊笃笃笃地唱歌，告诉他「你不用哭的」。他在透明的外壳上看到了遥隔数百公里的张祐荣的眼睛，也像水晶球一样亮，即使无法亲眼看到也比任何人都期待李俊昊的反应，因为张祐荣是这么、这么地喜欢和保护着他，理所应当要得到一些回馈。

李俊昊在这方面从不吝啬。他急切得一秒钟都等不及，又被充分浸泡在慢吞吞的爱里，最终对着镜头，也是对着即将接收这一切的张祐荣的脸，晃了晃他有史以来最好的礼物，同时笑出一对甜蜜的月牙。

bonus：

圣诞节当日李俊昊一口气定了四家不同的外卖，其中一家是杯子蛋糕和姜饼，毕竟他不可能告诉张祐荣自己心血来潮想尝试，结果制造了一批厨余垃圾。门铃第三次响起来，他只当是送餐员，没想到开门之后会被突袭亲了下脸。张祐荣提着炸鸡，略去了圣诞快乐，进门第一句就憋不住要问：“怎么样，礼物在用吗？”期待得好像从没收到过李俊昊发去的一连串夸奖。

“用着呢。”李俊昊解开外套抱着他，把脑袋贴在张祐荣肩上。“每天都用，每个晚上都抱着它睡觉。太好用了，太喜欢了，我现在在想要不要联系一下店家给他们出个代言...”

第四次，门铃又响了。李俊昊维持着这个姿势开了门，一手抱着甜食，一手搂着张祐荣，踢上门之后很傻地问：“你说我要先吃哪个？”

张祐荣吃完饭都还在拿这句话嘲笑他。李俊昊一开始还跟着笑，被笑多了不免开始气恼。张祐荣正在研究怎么用音响的闪光把猫猫招到脚边，猝不及防被李俊昊从后面抱住，给拖着扔到了床上。先洗个澡？他想说，但李俊昊好像也没有要脱衣服的意思，又绕到后面重新圈住他，抚摸他的肩膀，胸口和结实了不少的腹部，然后靠在他的背上，最大程度地汲取他的体温和气味。

张祐荣手里拿着音响，李俊昊拿着他，他们像拆开后的套娃一样並成怪异的一排。卧室很黑，他拨开开关，让三色灯光如同预想般照亮了这间屋子，可惜两个人的手机都放在客厅，他又不想从这个拥抱里挣开，所以没法体验蓝牙音响的功能，只能自己哼起歌。李俊昊听到一半掐掐他的腰，要求这个人肉音响换一首有圣诞氛围的，张祐荣模仿人工智能的语调答应下来，明明自己也没觉得多好笑，李俊昊就能笑得话都说不利落。

“我说什么来着，”他呼吸不稳，像在自言自语，却一边收紧两条手臂，抱得张祐荣都有点疼。“你来的时候，祐荣啊，这里就真的，完完全全装满了。”

李俊昊是边笑边说的，但张祐荣知道那是很真诚的“圣诞快乐”，“谢谢你”和“我爱你”。作为回应，他决定哼一首老掉牙的圣诞颂给李俊昊听，等他听完，张祐荣会问：我们是不是该去洗个澡？

不过为了当下的氛围，他还是先拍拍李俊昊的胳膊，然后回头吻了一下他的嘴唇。

fin

**Author's Note:**

> 虽然是我写的，但是我好喜欢这个故事里的小橘和小狗，我都被打动了（？  
> 其实这个故事的初衷和现在成型的样子完全不一样，最初预想的感情重点是“李俊昊太傻，张祐荣太隐晦，所以李俊昊总觉得张祐荣不够爱他，但得到这份圣诞礼物才明白”，结果写出来就自然而然变成了两个爱对方爱得要死的人一起和军白期的孤独感战斗的励志爱情（。怎么会这样，我问自己很多遍，但是写的过程还是快乐的所以也算不错...  
> 虽然过度解读的成分非常大，但我还是很喜欢这两个人的相处模式，无论是七月的礼物还是祐荣画了俊昊的小画，或者专程跑去坡州见他，都一再向我强调即使不是爱情也好的特殊性。两个人是独立生长又相互扶持的，按这样的思路写下去不禁觉得比我原本想的看起来还真实一点，意外收获（。  
> 很好笑的bug是我太容易手癌每次都会把张打成zahng，这个系统中文输入法就联想不到张祐荣，以至于写文最痛苦的地方就是无数次的打错张祐荣的名字，再修正，然后再打错，再修正...噢，祐荣啊，你为什么是张祐荣（这次也打错了，操你  
> 看在我努力的份上，两位正主们，给我磕一口吧（卑微


End file.
